My Birthday Gift to and from Me
by Kitkatta
Summary: Ed just turned sixteen, and his birthday went great with spending most of his say with his friends and no disturbances by the Kankers. One of them soon appear by his door, and he quickly finds out something he was too dumb to realize... One-shot!


Ed silently sipped his hot chocolate that Double D had been so kind to give him. Said boy was sleeping, curled up against his cleanest pillow. Eddy was curled in his lounge chair, some frosting from Ed's birthday cake still surrounding the corners of his mouth.

The redhead heard soft knocking at the back door and quickly went to answer it.

His mother had decided it was time they moved, and Ed was still stuck living in the basement. However, their new house had a hill, and a door was now accessible to the tall boy's hallway. The other two rooms were one where Ed started to keep his drawings and work on his comics, and the laundry room.

Several people had stopped by to wish Ed a happy sixteenth birthday, and he was happy that they would come to do so. Both of his best friends had spent the whole day with him, and promised not to leave until the next night. It was good, and the Kankers did even bug them once.

He paled as he then saw one of the girls in front of him. Instead of squealing, slamming the door and waking his friends, Ed decided to see what she wanted.

May was standing in front of him, wrapped up in a burgundy sweater and shivering slightly. Her hair fell to her waist and was slightly wavy, and her buckteeth had been removed and her teeth were now straight and white. In her bare hands, which looked really cold to Ed, was a messily wrapped up box.

"Happy birthday." She said sweetly, also reminding Ed that her voice had become even more feminine and she had lost her lisp.

The redhead looked at her quizzically. She tortured him all the time, so why was she actually wishing him a happy birthday? He asked that question aloud, and was met with a hurt look.

"Ed… I don't think you realize it. I'm not very good at it, but that's my way of teasing you… and expressing my love for you." The redhead nearly spit the hot chocolate back out, but was able to save himself from doing so.

"Wait…" He let it sink in for a moment. "You… love me?" He asked, and May sighed exasperatedly. She shivered though and Ed thought it would be better if they had the conversation inside.

He put a finger in front of his mouth and motioned to his room, where her blue eyes saw the sleeping form of Double D, and she guessed Eddy was there too. Ed grabbed her hand lightly and led her upstairs, to the kitchen so they could talk in more peace.

The tall redhead decided that he should give her some hot chocolate, to warm her up and feed her thirst if she had one. Double D did tell her it was the right thing to do, no matter who it was most of the time. She sipped it and he sipped his mug, and the silence between them was… awkward. The crudely wrapped box sat between them as well, both of them only looking at that.

"I really do love you Ed…" May said, her blue eyes soft with a sad look. She knew this was when she would be rejected, and she would leave in tears. Lee and Marie told her so, so it was important that Ed opened the gift before then. "I know you really don't like me… but before you say anything, can you just open your present?" May wanted to be there when he opened his gift. She wanted to the expression and know how he felt about it.

Ed looked up at it, into her blue eyes and they both saw one thing. Within the green eyes was confusment and worriment, while the same lied in those soft blue eyes. He looked back down at the box and took a deep breath.

Ever so slowly, he began to unwrap it. He was curious if May really knew enough about him to get him a good gift. She said she loved him, but did she know enough to truly mean it?

It appeared so, as Ed found himself staring at a notebook and some art supplies. Few actually knew about his passion for art, but Double D commented how his personality showed his love. The notebook was fine and smooth paper, and if you wanted to, you could draw on each side and it wouldn't affect the paper at all. There was also incredibly nice colored pencils and drawing pencils, and the shades were very beautiful as well.

May twiddled her thumbs as she lowered her gaze, a soft blush creeping up on her face. "O-Open the notebook…" Another thing that set her off from her two older sisters was she was a little more nervous. As she got older, she began to become more quiet and she stuttered when shy or nervous. However, that did not mean she was quiet, she was just _more_ quiet.

Ed loved that about May… loved? Huh, maybe he really did love her after all. He would tell her after he opened the notebook, since he was very curious after all.

The picture was cute. It wasn't bad drawing, it was great drawing. It was a picture of Ed and gravy, and hearts all around it. A tiny message was scrawled within it.

One of the hearts also had a face, which Ed thought was important to point out within his mind.

_Ed-_

_I sincerely love you, and I think this is a good way to express it. I do love you, and happy birthday_

_-May_

The redhead felt a small blush grow on his face, before he looked up to see May looking up at him with a pleading look. It took him a moment, but soon enough he realized what it was she wanted him to tell her.

"May, close your eyes." Ed said simply, making it sound as though he were disappointed or uninterested. She looked mildly hurt but did so, tears starting to prick at her eyes.

Lee and Marie were right, she was going to leave in tears. He was going to splash the hot chocolate in her face, or he was probably going to splash plain old water. He probably was going to-

…Kiss her?

May's blue eyes shot opened as she felt his lips softly press against her, and both of their faces were turning into a light red.

"I really love you too May…"

So yeah, May did leave in tears, but also she left with a smile. When she got home, her sisters immediately questioned her.

She only told them that she was in love, happily in love.

* * *

**Meh, could be better. **

**I dunno why, but I'm beginning to like Ed and May now too. I was randomly drawing things at the kitchen island counter thing, and then I happened to draw a picture of those two and gravy. If you like this :D YAY! If you don't...**

**Too bad and you shall be condemned to drowning by GRAVY! :D**

**What now? WHAT NOW PUNK!**

**Please review, it makes my world go round!**


End file.
